To Have and To Hold
by SethsWolfGirl
Summary: Bella was living and normal life until and crule twist of fate, and Bella is sent to live in Forks with Charlie and Her older brother Emmett. How will Bella cope and will the outcast Edward Cullen help her though this time of need? AH Mention of Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Sickly Positive

**I don't own Twilight**

When you dream, you don't feel anything. Pain, sadness, and despair, are all in your mind. Your protected by this bubble that makes this that are scary go away. But what happened when you wake up and there is no bubble, and the harsh reality comes crashing down?

That what it feels like right now. One second you're protected and then the next it pops. How does one deal with this? I have no idea.

All I know is that right now I'm staring at a pink, positive pregnancy test and my bubble just shattered.

~OoO~

I stared at the test for I don't know how long, but I felt like screaming. This can't be happening to me.

This was the last day of school so I only had a half day, so I was home alone. I've been sick almost two weeks now and I miss my period. I can't believe this is happing and I didn't even want this. If I didn't get in his car this would have never happened. If only…

"_Where are we" He just looked at me, with a smile on his face. _

"_Baby, don't worry I'll take care of you." He reached out and skimmed his hand down my cheek. I smacked it away. _

"_I'm not your baby, and take me home now!" I was starting to panic, but I just turned it into anger._

"_That's not going to happen." And he came at me._

I pushed those thoughts away because if I focused on them I would end up sobbing in my room the rest of the day.

I had to tell my mom first, but she will want to know who the father and I can't tell her.

"_If you know what is good for you won't tell anyone, or you'll be sorry." _

I shook my head, of course I couldn't tell them. This is my fault anyway.

I started to clean because if I stay still for too long I might go crazy, and I start to think which is bad. I still can't believe this happened to me.

I cleaned for hours, never checking to time. I just kept seeing that test in my hand. Before I knew it, it was already six'o clock. Renee will be home soon. Her husband, my step dad, Phil is in Florida right now, for some minor league baseball, but I think they want to move there.

I started to get hamburger out. I thought that we could have cheeseburgers. And I know my Mom if I let her near a stove she might burn the house down.

I put some fries in the oven and headed up stairs. I laid down on my bed and opened one of my favorite books, _Withering Heights_.

I was done with the first chapter when the timer on the stove went off. I ran down the stairs and pulled them out of the oven. I just put the burgers on a pan when I heard my mom pull in.

Okay Bella you can do this…after dinner.

The front door opened and my mom walked in. "Hey sweetheart, how was your last day of school?" She asked.

"Fine." I said. That's normal right? "Um..How was work?" I asked.

"Great! Did you know the Cassy is…" I kind of tuned her out. I love my mom, but sometimes she's too much.

I finished making dinner while my mom told her office tales. I planed how I was going to tell her.

We made our plates and sat down at the table. Mom kept talking about her day so I just let her go on. More time to stall.

I was done before her, maybe it's the pregnancy hormones.

She finished and I took our plates to the kitchen and I washed them, then came and sat on the sofa with my mom. She turned on the news. Maybe this is good I could tell her and she won't even hear me, and then in eight mouths when I go into labor and she asks why I never told her, I will just say 'oh don't you remember the last day of school last year?' yeah right. If I get out of this with my fingers I'll be lucky.

Well here it goes. "Mom?"

"Yeah babe." I winced a little at that. I hate that name.

"Um…I have something to tell you." I turned towards her. Her eyes were still on the screen.

"Okay, what is it?" I looked at my lap, took a deep breath and said..

"I'm pregnant."

No response. Maybe she didn't hear me, and I can get away with the 'remember I told you plan.' I looked up and her face was pale, and her eyes wide. Yep, she heard.

"What?" She asked. I doubted that I needed to repeat it.

"I'm pregnant?" It came out more like a question, because I really didn't know what she wanted me to say.

She leapt off the sofa so fast, I thought she might hurt herself, I know I would. "Bella how could you do this? You have your whole life to live for, and you had to go and screw it up." My mouth was hanging open. She's never talked to me like that.

I was speechless. "I-I-I" I Tried to speak but she cut me off.

"Bella I expected so much from you and go around and sleep with one guy that you probably will never see again and now your pregnant. Didn't I ever tell you, you could say no?" _I tried to say no, but he wouldn't take that for an answer._ "So do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I'm sor-sorry" I was already crying. I can't believe my mom is talking like this.

"Your sorry? YOUR SORRY! That's it." She yelled at me.

"Mom I-I" She cut me off again.

"Bella, I'm so disappointed with you right now, just go to your room."

"But Mom I" I tried

"ROOM BELLA" She looked so angry . She's never been like this. I was sobbing by the time I got to my room. All I could do was lay on my bed and cry myself to sleep.

~oOo~

I woke up in the dark. I was still laying on my bed with _Withering Heights_ on my night stand. I didn't hear my mom down stairs so I thought it was okay to go get some water.

I walked down the hallway and came to the top of the stairs and that's when I heard her. She sounded like she was on the phone. I walked down half the steps to hear her better, and I couldn't believe who she was talking to…

"Charlie I know this is a shocker, but I don't know what to do?" She said. She was talking to my dad? Why? "Charlie what do you want me to do? She's already pregnant, it's not like I can reverse time, yes I know how she got pregnant, I was there twice in my life." She paused to lesion.

"Well what do you think we should do?" She asked.

" I don't know, maybe that would be the best and she would be in a new place." What are they going to sent me to a convent? "Are you going to tell Emmett?" Emmett. My heart sank a little. My older brother is going to be so disappointed. I could already feel the tears starting.

"Okay Charlie. Forks will be a good change for her. I'll call when I have it set up." And she hung up the phone.

She was sending me to Forks?! My own Mother didn't want me. The tears were already falling so I ran back to my room. My mom was just sending me off, I can't believe this. I should have never got in his car.

I was laying on my bed facing the window when she came in. "Bella, I want you to know that I called your father and told him." She told me.

"And I think it would be best for all of us that you went to live with him until the baby comes and we see what we can do." And with that got up and walked out of the room.

I cried for the rest of the night, and in the morning I fell into unconsciousness.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

_AN- So what do you think so far? I don't think that Edward will be in the next chapter, but I don't know. Please review and give me your thoughts!_

_SethsWolfGirl_


	2. Forks

Last time:

_I cried for the rest of the night, and in the morning I fell into unconsciousness. _

**I don't own Twilight (Sad Face)**

**Forks**

It was three mouths before I was able to move. During that time mom never really talked to me, she would just look disappointed. I cried almost every night. I just wanted to scream.

It took three months because Mom thought I should spend the summer in a worm place, but Arizona, might be worm, but the house during the summer was not. I think it was also something to do with my dad. He had to have a little time before I came. I would talk to him on the phone, but he would never talk about my pregnancy, nether would Emmett, but I probably wouldn't either. But I could tell they really liked the idea of me staying with them for some reason.

I packed almost everything in my room, because mom told me that there were moving to Florida at the end of summer anyway, and they were taking the big things in my room, dresser, bed, ect. So my total of suit cases were three. I really didn't have that much stuff.

For the first two mouths I never got sick. I would always feel a little nauseous but that was it. But this last mouth I've really been sick. I tried not to like that in front of my mom, not like she did anything anyways, she would just look away.

So all of that takes us to the present day.

I just left the airport from Arizona to Forks, Washington. You know I've never pictured myself actually moving with my dad and brother. I love them dearly, but they are… well you know boys. It's been seven years since I've lived with them and I don't know how this is going to work out.

Seven years ago mom and dad got a divorce and mom took me with her, but she was going to take Emmett too, but he wouldn't leave. He said it was because he wanted to say with dad, but the truth is he couldn't leave his childhood crush, Rosalie. And there still dating seven years later.

Rosalie was always nice to me, and she was so much prettier then me. Then if I remember correctly Emmett's best friend was Jasper Hale, which was Rosalie's twin brother. They were always inseparable. Me I never really had friends in Forks, well not in Arizona either. I just really kept to myself, which was always fine with me.

So for the last seven years Dad, Emmett and I would meet in California, for two weeks during the summer. I guess that's not going to happen this year.

I boarded the plane and found my set. There really wasn't much I could do, so I just took my IPod out and listen to the shuffle songs.

I watched as everyone boarded. Then we were in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really don't feel much anymore. It's like all my emotions have died. Which I think is true. When that bastard took me, little by little I die, and by the time he was done, nothing was left. My heart was ripped into shreds, My body no longer pure, and my mind was trying to block it.

The flight to port Angles was boring. I mostly slept, but it was only for about thirty minuets at a time, because if I slept for too long my nightmares would get worse. I don't really think I've had a good night sleep since that horibal night. I just try and block it out.

The flight took about two and a half hours, so not much time for sleep.

I waited for almost everyone to get there things from the compartments, and leave before I got off. I really didn't want to be here, with new people, and new school, and I only have three days before school starts. I can only imagine what people have been saying.

I got my stuff and walked off the plane. Why did I ever tell my mom. I could just have ran away until the baby was born and went to a fire station. No question, no answers, but I know that would have killed my parents and Emmett. I couldn't put them though that.

When I got though the lines of people getting off the plane I went to pick up my luggage. After that I stood there looking for someone that I might know. Dad called before Mom and I left the house and said he couldn't pick me up, which was fine because I really didn't want to spend an hour in the car not knowing what to say to him.

I was looking near the exist and that's when I saw him. He was huge. At least 6'4 broad shoulders, dark curly hair, and pale skin. He was looking around the airport just like how I was, then he saw me and a huge grin spread across his face.

He began to walk towards me and I stood there, not really sure that this was Emmett. The last time I saw him, he was only a few inches taller than me at my 5'4, and he had longer hair.

He got up to me and just lifted me up and crushed me into a hug. Yep this is Emmett, if it was one thing he was known for it was his hug, and how you really couldn't breathe. "Emmett…can't…Breath!" I tried to say.

"Oh!" He put me down. "I'm sorry Belly-Welly, did I hurt you?" And another this he was known for was his nick names for me. I hated it.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said with a smile. I'm going to let the Belly-Welly thing slide, this time. "It good to see you again." I said to him.

"Aww, Bells you're going to make me cry." Typical Emmett. He said this while wiping away fake tears.

"Aww, Bite me." I said to him with a huge smile.

"There's the Bells I know and love."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said sarcastically. I went to pick up my luggage, but Emmett beat me to it, and already had it in his hands. "I can carry them, you know." I said to him.

He just smiled at me and led the way to the parking lot where his Jeep was. I remember this from the last time the I saw him, he was talking about his new car that he got, and showed me pictures. I just really didn't care.

On the way to the house Emmett did most of the talking, and he made me smile. Emmett has always been the funny guy, and he told me about all the pranks he played on his friends. He really liked the pranks he played on this one friend Edward. Apparently Edward is Alice's brother, and Alice is Jaspers girlfriend. Emmett told me that Edward kept to himself and really didn't talk just listen to everyone, that's why Emmett played pranks on him.

The ride to the house was better than I thought it would be. Emmett never bought up why I was sent to Forks, but I could see in his eyes the sadness, - or was it disappointment? I don't know, but it was the first time in a while I didn't think about what happened. And I smiled and laugh, I felt this touch of hope that everything would be okay.

When we got to the simple white house I had flash backs from my childhood. Me and Emmett in the back yard playing, me and my father fishing, Emmett falling in. I did have good memories from here but not a lot. Mom moved before I could start school, so I could get Seattle I did come back, every summer before I got older.

I wanted to get my bags, but Emmett told me that I couldn't and shooed me inside. The house looked the same as it did the last time I was here. I don't think Charlie likes change. I walked to the kitchen and almost passed out. I don't think either Emmett or Charlie know how to wash a dish. I looked in the fridge to see what food was there, and there was a empty apple juice container, a stick of butter and _a_ egg, meaning in single, one egg. How do they eat?

Emmett found me in the kitchen staring at the mess with distaste. "What can I say, were guys, we don't need much." He told me. Well they might not need much, but I do. So I did what any women would start to do, I made a list.

By the time my list was done, it had food, cleaning supplies, and a vacuum. Apparently the other one broke over three years ago. I really don't believe that, but it really does look like two guys live here and it's really gross.

When my list was done, and I scolded Emmett for what a pig he was, I went to unpack. My room was the same too. Same light pink walls, and a rocking chair in the middle. A computer was added to the room with a desk.

Unpacking didn't take long, I really didn't have anything besides my cloths and books. By the time that was all done Charlie pulled into the drive way.

I really had no idea how this was going to work. Emmett didn't say anything about this subject, and I know Charlie was angry about this, but I really couldn't tell them what happen. It was all my fault and my family might get hurt. Those dark memories threatened to come to the surface, so I pushed then back done, and walked down the stairs.

I walked into the living room to were Charlie was hanging up his gun. Emmett was on the couch watching until I came into the room, he gave me a small smile that was suppose to make me feel better, but it didn't do that much. When Charlie turned to Emmett, he pointed towards me. I froze.

I watch as my dad turned and so many scenarios played in my head. My Dad would just ignore me, he call me a whore and say that I was a disappointment, so imagine my surprise when he pulled me into a hug. That was not what I thought would happen.

"It good to have to home Bells." He said. I felt that little hope again, and I hugged him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was Saturday and I got up around seven. Since we didn't have food, I planned to go out and do the shopping, but I didn't have a car, but I did know someone who did.

Charlie already left for work and there was only one other person in the house. This could end badly.

I walked up to his room, right across from mine, and opened the door. He still looked like a child when he slept. He was laying on his stamic with drool coming out of his mouth. So I did what I use to do to wake him up.

I jumped on him.

"What the-" Was all he got out before I tried to smother him. I was having a good time, but I don't think he was. So somehow he flipped me over and started tickling me.

"Uncle, Uncle" I screamed. He stopped and helped me up.

"Okay, so why did you tackle me at," He looked over at his clock and got a disgusted face on, "Seven O 5 in the morning?" What a cute brother.

"I woke you up because I need to go to the store and I don't have a car. So it's either you drive me, or I'll just take your car. What will it be?" I stared at him. I could see that he didn't want anyone to touch his car. Victory was mine.

"Fine, give me ten minutes." I walked out of his room with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday was spent cleaning and cooking and more cleaning. Emmett really wasn't any help because he kept asking if any of the cleaning "stuff" can be set on fire. So he wasn't much help.

I also learned by spending the day with Emmett why I haven't seen his girlfriend yet is because the Cullen's, Alice and Edward, and the Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper, went to Europe for summer break. Emmett told me that he was going to go, but all the stuff with me happened. I felt so guilty that he had to cancel his fun because of me.

"Bells, it's okay. _You _are my sister. They understood that I had things to take care of. Your more important." He said to me when I tried to apologies.

"Did you tell them why I was here?" I asked him. This was the first time in two days that it first came up.

"No, I just told them that you wanted to spend time with your awesome brother and fantastic Dad!" One thing that will never change, will be Emmett.

"Thanks Em." I still felt bad, but I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the day was easy. Finished cleaning, took a shower, and went to bed. Since I got pregnet I've been so tired.

That night I finally had one that didn't involved nightmares, but I'm sure that was only because I was so tired.

The next morning, I slept in until ten. I didn't really want to get up, and I wasn't feeling well and I had a huge headache. So I really couldn't hear anything.

So I got up and walked down the stairs. I was still tired, so my eyes were almost all the way closed, and I didn't even bother to change.

So I got down stairs and walked to the kitchen to start making a small breakfast when I heard a voice say..

"Em who is that?" And she sounded angry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_AN-Sorry it took so long, I've been working on my other stories and put this one on the side for a little bit. So tell me what you think and Review!_

_SethsWolfGirl_


End file.
